leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Zossie
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Zossie |jname=アマモ |tmname=Amamo |image=Ultra Sun Ultra Moon Zossie.png |size=150px |caption=Artwork from Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon |gender=Female |colors=yes |eyes=Light blue |hair=Orange |hometown=Ultra Megalopolis |game=yes |generation= |games= |team=yes |teamname=Ultra Recon Squad |teamrank=Unknown }} Zossie (Japanese: アマモ Amamo) is a member of the Ultra Recon Squad. She and Dulse play a central role in . In the games Role Pokémon Ultra Sun Zossie is encountered several times with Dulse during the player's travel across Alola. Pokémon Ultra Moon Zossie stays behind with Dulse in Ultra Megalopolis while Phyco and Soliera are investigating Alola. She is first encountered upon the player's arrival to Ultra Megalopolis. When spoken to, she will help summon a or , depending on the player's request, to return the player to Alola. Quotes Pokémon Ultra Sun ;Iki Town :"You looked like you were enjoying the show. Did you want to take part in the battles, too?" :"Yeah, what'd they call that thing? A Z-Power Ring? Its aura readings were off the chart! Do you think that's why they can control auras like that? Alola is definitely an amazing place! Let's go check the next site!" ;Verdant Cavern :"Wow! A Z-Crystal!" :"I'm Zossie! You're kind of awesome, you know?" :"And we're part of the Ultra Recon Squad, yup! That ball thing you used there... That is some amazing bit of tech! We might just have to borrow that idea!" :"We're investigating all about Z-Crystals and auras and all kinds of stuff. So I guess we'll probably see you around!" ;Seaward Cave :"Phew... Running around like this sure is tiring! Whoa! So the people of Alola meet in places like this, too, huh?" * After Dulse is defeated: :"So, Dulse, what're we gonna do?" :"What about that girl, though?" ;Paniola Ranch :"Woooooohhhhhh!!" :"Wait, those were Pokémon?! I totally thought they were just plants!"'' :"I knew it! You can't just challenge people like that! Sorry, Mister/Miss Trainer. But do you think a battle would be OK?" * If the player declines: :"That's what I thought. It's way too sudden!" * After Dulse is defeated: :"Your Z-Power Ring... It's so pretty when it shines like that!" :"How should I know? See you around, Trainer!" ;Dividing Peak Tunnel :"Wow! The aura readings are going crazy!" :"Hey! " :"Dulse? It's about time for our meeting." ;Aether Paradise ;2F :"And I'm Zossie!" :"See, this Necrozma is, like, unbelievably strong! It can wield light however it likes, and sure, it does run wild sometimes, but it also shares this mysterious light it has with others, too!" ;Tapu Village :"An Alola to you!" :"That's why we have Necrozma cooped up in the Megalo Tower our great ancestors built. It contains Necrozma in its rage." ;Aether Paradise ;Mansion :"An Alola to you, !" * After defeating Dulse: :"You people here in Alola really are something, being able to make your Pokémon battle and all!" :"But..." :"The president is going to help us." :"Please don't get in our way..." ;Lusamine's room :"Miss President... Why would she do this...?" :"We rode on the back of a Pokémon like that! That's how we got here to Alola!" :"Mister/Miss Trainer...and all of you... If Necrozma awakens, it will come to steal the light from Alola. You must protect your world's light! Alola is so brilliant and nice!" ;Vast Poni Canyon * After defeating Dulse: :"Mm-hmm. The people of Alola get along and get to know each other through Pokémon battles." :"I wonder if a Trainer would even be able to befriend a beast like Necrozma..." ;Altar of the Sunne :"And I really loved Alola's light... It was so warm..." :"Now's no time to be fighting, Dulse!" :"We call it the Ultra Warp Ride! If you want to go after Necrozma, you'll need to reach the and go through it. Any other warp hole will send you to a different world altogether." :"Do you want to ride on Lunala to try to reach the ?" * If the player responds "I'll do that": :"Lunala! Help us out!" * After defeating Necrozma at Megalo Tower: :"Thank you so much!" :"The auras of Alola came from Necrozma! They're the remnants of the light it emitted long ago!" :"Ooh, ooh! I want to become friends with Diglett!" ;Route 1 :"Oh, hey there, ! Congrats on becoming the Champion!" :"And being the Champion means you're stronger than the island kahuna, right?" * If the player responds "Of course!" to Dulse: :"All right! Another trip together!" ;Poni Grove :"They must be very uneasy being here in a new world. I should know, that's how I was, too." :"Moving right along, here are some Beast Balls for you! They're the same ones you can buy at Aether Paradise, but they gave them to us since this is an emergency. Isn't that nice?" :"For you, too, Hau!" :"They're probably nervous, and that makes them rowdy! A battle will help them calm down!" :"Come out, Blacephalon! You want to go home, too, right?" * After defeating the first Blacephalon: :"Hau! ! You were both amazing!" :"Let's see... It seems like there are still a few Blacephalon wandering around." :"Anyone would want to go home if they suddenly found themselves in a strange world..." * After defeating the second Blacephalon: :"More things for us to research!" ;Lake of the Moone :"Dulse, would you stop getting ahead of yourself! I want to go on my own island challenge here in Alola already! Do you think I could get an island challenge amulet of my own if I moved to Alola to stay?" Pokémon Ultra Moon ;Ultra Megalopolis :"Whoa! An Alolan person appeared riding on Solgaleo's back! Dulse, what should we do?! D'you think we should investigate him/her?!" :"If you wanna go back to the world of Alola, you can take our Solgaleo." * If the player answers "I'll do that": :"Help him/her out, Solgaleo!" :"Be careful, people of Alola... Necrozma is really strong." :"Yeah, Necrozma is amazing! That's why...if you could just help it calm down... I bet it would share its light with everybody again, like it used to. Please... You've got to help it!" ;Megalo Tower * After defeating Necrozma :"Oh? What's Poipole acting up for now?" :"Hey, Dulse... Do you think maybe Poipole is curious about this Alolan person, too?" :"If you wanna go back to your world of Alola, Solgaleo can get you there." * If the player responds, "I'll take you up on that offer": :"Help him/her out, Solgaleo!" ;Ultra Megalopolis (Post-game) :"I'll let you ride on our Solgaleo if you wanna go back to the world of Alola! Or would you rather ride on our Lunala instead?" * If the player responds, "Hold on, I'm not ready yet...": :"Got it! And come talk to me if you change your mind about which Pokémon you want to ride!" Artwork Sprites In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Zossie debuted in the . She and Dulse arrived at the Ultra Deep Sea after riding on . Dulse had just left the Alola region after meeting with the Aether Foundation to create that could capture Ultra Beasts. Overhearing this fact, and approached the Ultra Recon Squad members and asked what their connection to the Aether Foundation was. After explaining themselves, Zossie and Dulse were asked by Moon if they could take her and Sun back to Alola. Though Dulse refused, Lunala went to Sun and Moon, as it was already acquainted with them. Having no choice, Dulse stayed behind while Zossie, Sun, and Moon rode on Lunala's back to Alola. Along the way, Zossie taught Sun how to use Ultra Warp Ride and told him and Moon about the various worlds the Ultra Beasts come from. After passing through an Ultra Wormhole, the three arrived at the Ultra Recon Squad's home world, the Ultra Megalopolis. Shortly after landing, a appeared, looking to battle with . As the citizens fled to safety, Zossie took Sun and Moon to the Ultra Recon Squad's headquarters in the Megalo Tower. There, they encountered Soliera, who revealed she lured Stakataka in hopes of testing to see if the bonds between Trainers and their Pokémon could lead to a solution that would restore light to the Ultra Megalopolis. Zossie and Soliera then watched as Sun and Moon battled Stakataka and won. The battle alerted Necrozma, who released from its control and leapt off of the Megalo Tower to try and absorb Lunala as well. Sun and Moon tried to assist Lunala, but were stopped by Lusamine. A comment from Sun angered Lusamine, who sent out a and commanded it to fuse with her. Pokémon Befriended is close to the Ultra Recon Squad and follows them around. It was first used by Zossie to battle against and , which it easily won due its opponents being distracted. None of Poipole's moves are known.}} Used to travel through Ultra Space via Ultra Warp Ride. Due to Zossie's inexperience at piloting Lunala, she accidentally caused it to crash-land in the Ultra Deep Sea. After reuniting with and , Lunala left Zossie and Dulse to go back to its companions.}} Names Category:Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters de:Amamo fr:Zoé (jeux vidéo) it:Zoy ja:アマモ zh:阿瑪茉